All his Zivas
by sternchan
Summary: Tony tells Ziva what he loves about her. One-shot. TIVA. fluff


**All his Zivas**

It was very cold outside but the cabin was nice and warm. Tony listened to the crackling fire inside the fireplace and Ziva's even breathing. It was their third weekend as a couple and he had rented this small house in the mountains just for them. He had planned to spend some time with her in the snow. Maybe have a snowball fight and give her all that she had missed in her childhood. But after half a day of driving they had ended it with sex. He pulled the blanket a little higher to make sure Ziva was warm enough. To his surprise she was not asleep. She lifted her head from his chest and looked at him.

"Do you love me?" It was not a question she would normally ask.

"Yes I do."

She laid her head back onto his chest. "As much as you loved Jeanne?"

He shifted so he was lying on his side and she was now trapped between his body and the back of the couch. She looked up again.

"Why would you ask something like that?"

She shrugged. It was obvious to him that she held back the answer maybe she was ashamed of it or she already regretted to have asked at all. "I ... just know that she was someone you really loved and I was wondering …" she didn't finish that sentence. Then she said: "She was one of those girls you are always crazy about. Tall, slender, like a top model …"

Tony remained silent for some seconds. It was true; Ziva was nothing like Jeanne neither in her physical appearance nor in her character. Jeanne was slender Ziva was that too but Jeanne was almost skinny while Ziva was made out of bones and muscles. Jeanne was tall and had shiny blue eyes. Ziva was not so tall and her eyes had the color of warm chocolate. Jeanne's skin was flawless while Ziva's had a lot of scars. But Tony had never felt a softer skin than hers nonetheless.

"Yeah. She was top model like. The dream of every man. But not my dream." He drew small circles with his fingers on her shoulder blade. He was glad that she didn't flinch any more when he touched one of her scars. "And by the way: I love all my Zivas as much as I loved Jeanne."

She gave him a confused look. "All your Zivas? Is this another idiom I haven't heard yet?"

He chuckled: "No it means that I love all the sides of you. The tough Ziva at work. She is powerful and can take down heavily armed men all alone. The dangerous Ziva, who threatens to kill me with a paperclip, I have to admit that I'm a bit afraid of her. There is more than just one of you. You know?"

She just shook her head at that, but laughed. "Only a few years ago you'd have said that one of me is more than the world could take."

"I was wrong about that. There are so many sides of you I love. And they combine. For example the passionate Ziva full of fire. Like a storm … an excellent combination with the horny Ziva … ouch"

She had nudged him. "I'm not horny."

"Oh yes you are or you can be. Only an hour ago … we just came in here and I had barely started the fireplace when you jumped on me."

"I did not jump on you." She said.

"Did too."

She shrugged: "All right. If you are complaining I'll never do it again."

"Wait who said I'm complaining? No no no no no, I'm appreciating!... ouch."

She had bitten playfully into his chest and she nudged him again, this time harder and he fell off the couch. Because he was holding onto her they both landed on the soft carpet in front of the fireplace. They laughed softly.

"Anyway." He said, fishing for the blanket which was still on the couch and pulled it over them. There was no need to get back up. "There are more of you. The cooking Ziva, oh I love her. She sings when she is cooking." Tony said.

"I sing?"

"Yes. And of course the sleeping Ziva although she lost her snoring somehow …"

"I never snored."

"You sounded like a drunken sailor with…"

"I faked it Tony. I wanted to annoy you … and it worked."

It took him some time for him to recover from such news. "So you were awake when you pulled that gun at me in bed."

She grinned: "Of course."

"Okay then. I love the Ziva who faked snoring just to annoy me." He said and suddenly held her very close. Then he rolled over her, so he lay nearer to the fireplace. After that he drew her on top of him. She didn't seem to mind him using her like a doll. She simply rested her head on his chest.

"Another thing I love about you. If you are very relaxed and content you don't mind in which position you are or how many times I push or pull you around."

He heard her yawn softly: "I don't care as long as I have what I want." She said and sighed happily when he caressed her back.

"And that is?"

"Your arms around me."

"So if I'd push you around at work…"

"You might lose a body part." She warned him.

"That's what I thought." He grinned. "Now let me finish. The calm Ziva … sometimes I'm afraid of her. I'm not sure if she is calm because she thinks of a way to kill somebody or because of other reasons. So there is Ziva the fighter at work and Ziva the woman after work. She allowes me to hold her and gives me the feeling that I can protect her even though I know she doesn't need it …" Tony got lost in his thoughts and she shifted her head from his chest so she could look at him.

"Was … Jeanne the same?"

"No. She was just Jeanne. She had different sides too but not so many and I did not love all of them. To answer your question I love each side of you as much as I loved Jeanne so I love you about 100 times more than her. And I cannot wait to meet the other Zivas."

She raised her eyebrows on that: "You think there is still more?"

"I'm sure about it. Ziva the wife, Ziva the mother, the mother of a teenager and the grandmother."

She smiled: "I love you too."

"Really, tell me how much."

She shook her head and smiled softly: "It is you who is good with words. I could never express my feelings like you just did but … I can show you." She whispered.

"Told you … horny … ouch!"

The End

* * *

**Thx for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. :) **

**For all those of you who are reading "Kill Joffrey": I'll have the next chapter finished at the end of next week.**


End file.
